


Daily Life and Realization

by angstburrito



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstburrito/pseuds/angstburrito
Summary: M-21 thought everyone is treated like the way he is with the Noblesse and the loyal servant of the vampire.He is either too oblivious or too dense, Tao doesn't know.It's never a secret after all, it's a public knowledge to their friends.Yes, M-21 is special, especially to the Raizel and Frankensteins.Collections of Raizel/M-21/Frankensteins. Or just me wanting their stories more and more.M deserved ALL THE LOVE.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse), M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse), M-21/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Daily Life and Realization

**Author's Note:**

> WE  
> NEED   
> MORE  
> M-21 CENTERED FANFICTION  
> ///ORYAAAAA///

To put it simply, M never noticed the special thing he accepted because he thought everyone got it.

From a privilege to talk freely to Raizel, even sometimes scolded the man when M found him awoken in the middle of the night. 

To get by easily without formal permission from Frankenstein to his private office and laboratory. 

M was the first who joined the manor, the first one Raizel chose to live together in the mansion and Frankenstein didn’t mind at that time. 

Tao was the one who mentioned it to him. 

‘ _ Well, we’re not you who can freely step into his personal space duh _ ’

_ Personal space _ , M was wondering what he meant at that time. 

M was never a sociable person, heck, his only friends were those who bore the cruel destiny like him as lowly test subjects in the Union. 

Takeo and Tao were considered as one of the important subjects, while M, he was nothing but garbage in the company. 

Sierra also once or twice told him,  _ it doesn’t matter how the taste is though; I believe he will love the tea you make.  _

M almost thought Siera was being hopeless with his lack of making a good tea for Raizel.

But that was never the real case. 

Regis was the worse version of Seira,  _ you should be grateful,  _ even though M knew there wasn’t any real bitterness because they always bickered anyway. 

M didn’t care about it till one day he felt sick due to his body trying to be stronger, according to Frankenstein. 

For the entire day, he laid on the bed, getting cold sweat and nauseous. 

He felt so worse and he couldn’t stop imagining the nightmares in the old laboratory he lived in. 

The painful injections. 

The screams from his friends. 

The empty seats and spots of his  _ family _ . 

He woke up abruptly, feeling pathetic when he noticed tears on the corner of his eyes. 

He never cried, not after M 24 died. 

He rarely cried too in the Union, unless nobody was watching and he was alone with his sadness of losing all of his brothers. 

“You’re in pain,” M froze as he heard a familiar voice, he looked to the left and noticed the man with a white blazer of the school uniform sat on the chair not so far from his bed. 

The window beside his bed was opened, the wind blowing calmly and caressing their cheek.

M was stunned with the beauty illuminated by the moonlight. 

It was never a secret to Raizel’s beauty, the pitch-black hair; pale but not sickly skin; and lastly the cold and intimidating crimson eyes. 

Funny, most of the time M would consider Raizel’s eyes cold, but at the time they were together or when the noblesse was with the children, they looked warm. 

Like now, “I-” M wanted to lie, but it never worked before the vampire, “no shit, yes I’m,” he admitted in a low voice, cursing underneath his breath as he was sure Raizel won’t mind it. 

He held his head, throbbing in pain and his nape covered with cold sweat. 

The image of those bad scientists never left the back of his head, he suffered so much in the closed bedroom when nobody was watching. 

Like the same old days. 

“Why are you here?” he finally asked when his mind processed the fact that the noblesse was having his midnight tea in his bedroom, in M’s bedroom. 

Raizel didn’t answer immediately, looking to the half-filled cup, M guessed it was Earl Grey. 

“You’re in pain,” Raizel said once again, M was confused. 

His hand was still shaking a little but he was a lot better when he noticed Raizel was with him. 

Weird, but even for M, the noblesse gave a short of comfort. 

He was at least safe, his subconscious assured him every time Raizel was near. 

The nights he passed alone rarely ended up this well, usually, he would move down to the floor and hug his knees. 

The coldness of the tiled floor would help him cope with his fear. 

“I,” M was confused about what to say, his mind was still a little short-circuiting. 

He wasn’t a small kid, not a five years old kid who needed help with his nightmares. 

But his mind was forcing him to keep Raizel in this room, though it was obvious the vampire had no intention to get up nor leave. 

He seemed to be comfortable on the chair beside M’s bed. 

“Sleep,” the low voice said, echoed inside the room and rather than feeling forced; M found himself nodding without thinking about refusing. 

M laid back on the bed, hearing the chair scraped the floor and for a moment his heart throbbed with the thought Raizel would leave him alone. 

The relief pictured clear in his face when he saw Raizel pulled the chair closer and he was right beside M. 

It was their secret, that night.

M was asleep with Raizel sitting beside him, giving him the warmth and the comfort he never knew existed. 

He was special, tomorrow he realized as the chair was empty. 

His small heart laughed at him but he also had common sense. They fought making his head dizzier. 

Who the hell would stay all night along beside a sick person unless they cared for them?

The empty cup on the nightstand. 

Later that day, Frankenstein also exclusively gave him more snacks and checked him several times. 

Frank said it was because he hated someone he put effort into fixing was becoming weak. 

Though he was sure, like so sure, the pat on the head and the thin gentle smile was unnecessary for that. 

Since the night of sick M and Raizel, M started to notice a lot of things he saw as normal before. 

Frankensteins came to check him when he was on security duty. 

Raizel’s calm gaze on him when they were together. 

The school’s director called him privately to give specific treatment to his modified body. 

Raizel asked him for more tea even when Frankensteins was in the same room. 

And of course, the way Frankensteins, the most loyal servant of the noblesse letting him making and serving the clumsily made tea to his only master.

“You’re getting better,” Raizel said as he nervously sat on the couch, Takeo and Tao cleaning the table while Sierra prepared for the dinner and Regis played some games with Shin wu and the others.

Maybe his little shy heart was correct, he was indeed special. 

“Bold of you to realize it now,” Tao snapped his finger, M’s face became pale as he stood beside the kitchen counter. 

He wasn’t directly asking the blunt man about his worth in the owner of the manor’s eyes. He only asked if they also had some  _ privilege  _ he had in here or not. 

Turned out, nope, they didn’t. 

“Only you can scold the most powerful man in this house and his devoted servant never punishes you, worse, he also treated you differently.”

Takeo added up, saying they never step inside the office without knocking at least three times while M could just brag and took a book to read.

M was a late bloomer or dense, Tao simply said. 

None of them had experiences in love, but they would know when someone was giving special treatment to one another. 

M was blushing, though faintly but both Takeo and Tao noticed. 

They decided to shrug it off because everyone in the manor knew, except M of course.

He was special to both Raizel and Frankensteins and that's public knowledge. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love M21 too much, so much, and then I love Raizel and Frankenstein.   
> And I ended up shipping them hard, especially Raize/M21  
> so  
> HERE I GO


End file.
